Red Mage/Equipment Guide
'Weapons' 'Swords' :Level 1 - Wax Sword +1 (An excellent and reasonably priced beginning sword because of the +ACC) :Level 11 - Bee Spatha +1 (Another excellent and reasonably priced sword that doesn't force you to lose the +ACC from the Wax Sword) :Level 18 - Flame Sword (Get the Fire Sword if this is too expensive on your server) :Level 19 - Auriga Xiphos (Drops from Chariotbuster Byakzak) :Level 30 - Centurion's Sword (A nice upgrade from the Flame Sword as it adds both ACC and ATK) :Level 34 - Republic Sword (An upgrade from the Centurion's if you want +MP) :Level 40 - Buzzard Tuck (A very nice sword to get as it increases the damage En- spells do) :Level 49 - Crimson Blade (A reasonable upgrade for the +MP and +INT) :NOTE: Past this point it's highly likely you'll be using only elemental staves in parties, so these swords are purely for skillup or soloing. :Level 55 - Carnage Rapier (HP Drain can be handy while soloing if you don't mind infrequent procs) :Level 55 - Royal Guard's Fleuret (Excellent for skilling Parry) :Level 55 - Wise Wizard's Anelace (A longstanding choice among Red Mages because of its +ATK) :Level 59 - Aramis's Rapier (Another excellent sword for skilling Parry) :Level 64 - Jagdplaute +1 (A nice attribute boosting sword, but probably not worth the money) :Level 64 - Rapier +1 (Yet another nice Parrying weapon) :Level 68 - Enhancing Sword (A very nice weapon for soloing because of its increases to En- spell damage) :Level 68 - Epee +1 (A nice +ACC weapon but you'd probably have to have someone synth it for you) :Level 70 - Joyeuse (One of the best swords for Red Mage because of its high double attack proc rate) :Level 72 - Martial Anelace :Level 75 - Excalibur (A pipe dream for Red Mages, but still an amazing sword) :Swords are B for a Red Mage and cap at 250 skill at level 75. Most Red Mages choose to use sword when soloing because it's reasonably fast and hit harder than daggers do. 'Daggers' :Level 1 - Ceremonial Dagger (A nice starting dagger if you want a little extra MP, but since the damage is low it might not be viable) :Level 7 - Beestinger (High speed dagger with some decent dagger Weaponskill modifiers) :Level 12 - Silence Dagger (Excellent dagger for Goblin mages in Valkurm Dunes) :Level 20 - Decurion's Dagger (A nice dagger for decent damage, speed and +ACC) :Level 25 - Republic Dagger (Good upgrade from Decurion's while adding on +EVA for soloing) :Level 34 - Kingdom Dagger (More ACC and damage than Republic, but loses the +EVA) :Level 38 - Minstrel's Dagger (+EVA once again but no +ACC) :Level 40 - Corrosive Baselard (A little more damage and can weaken defense for even more damage) :Level 48 - Hornetneedle (A very fast dagger with more dagger Weaponskill modifiers) :Level 51 - Triple Dagger (Adds Triple Attack which can be very nice for tping) :Level 56 - Kidney Dagger (Increases Crit chance which is always nice) :Level 65 - Garuda's Dagger (Nice dagger overall, can be main or off handed) :Level 70 - Daylight Dagger (Excellent dagger for daylight fighting due to it adding +12 ACC) :Level 72 - Blau Dolch (An amazing dagger but extremely expensive. Don't feel the need to buy this unless you have a Thief or plan to use Dagger extensively) :Level 74 - Thanatos Baselard (A nice dagger to macro in for enfeebles) :Level 75 - Mandau (Another pipe dream for Red Mage. Not worth getting or using unless you already had it for Thief) :Daggers are also a B skill for Red Mage and cap at 250 skill at level 75. Most Red Mages avoid using Daggers because they have lower damage and can consistently hit for 0's without +ATK gear. 'Clubs' :Level 1 - Maple Wand +1 (+2 INT/MND) :Level 9 - Willow Wand +1 (+3 INT/MND) :Level 10 - Pilgrim's Wand (+2 HMP (only weapon to add +HMP until Dark Staff)) :Level 13 - Hermit's Wand (+2 INT/MND and -25% Spell Interruption) :Level 18 - Yew Wand +1 (+4 INT/MND) :Level 32 - Solid Wand (+5 INT/MND) :Level 48 - Rose Wand +1 (+6 INT/MND) :Level 50 - Tactician Magician's Wand (+5 INT/MND/MP) :Level 52 - Tactician Magician's Wand +2 (+5 INT/MND/MP and +20 MP outside areas of nation's control) :NOTE: Past this point it's highly likely you'll be using only elemental staves in parties, so these wands are purely for additional INT/MND boosts. :Level 60 - Ebony Wand +1 (+7 INT/MND) :Level 65 - Mythic Wand +1 (+9 INT/MND) :Level 70 - Mistilteinn (+10 INT/MND but highly expensive) :NOTE: It's likely that the only reason you will use wands after level 51 is for additional modifiers to nukes and cures. 'Staves' :Level 1 - Ash Staff +1 (+3 HP/MP) :Level 11 - Legionnaire's Staff (+6) HP/MP) :Level 15 - Republic Staff (+6 HP/MP and +2 ACC) :Level 32 - Whale Staff (+15 HP and +6 MP) :Level 39 - Oak Staff +1 (+9 HP/MP) :Level 51 - Elemental Staves (All NQ elemental staves add an unknown amount of MACC to all elemental spells of the same type and increase the effectiveness of same element nukes by 10%. The HQ version increase damage by 15%) :NOTE: Since Red Mage has no natural staff skill I won't list higher level staves as Red Mage can do no better than the elemental staves after 51. 'Armor' 'Head' :Level 1 - Copper Hairpin +1 :Level 10 - Brass Hairpin +1 :Level 20 - Silver Hairpin +1 :Level 20 - Trump Crown :Level 24 - Emperor Hairpin/'Empress Hairpin' (Nice for soloing, R/EX version drops from the Valkurm Emperor) :Level 40 - Electrum Hairpin :Level 43 - Walkure Mask/'Valkyrie's Mask' (+ATK gear) :Level 50 - Gold Hairpin +1 :Level 60 - Warlock's Chapeau (AF) :Level 70 - Faerie Hairpin :Level 74 - Warlock's Chapeau +1 :Level 75 - Duelist's Chapeau :Level 75 - Duelist's Chapeau +1 Another suitable item for a RDM head until AF is the level 20 Trump Crown. Soulpirate 06:40, 17 April 2008 (UTC) 'Body' :Level 1 - Bronze Harness or RSE :Level 7 - Leather Vest :Level 10 - Scale Mail :Level 15 - Kingdom Tunic :Level 33 - Elder's Surcoat (Galka RSE) :Level 33 - Magna Jerkin/Magna Bodice (Elvaan RSE) :Level 33 - Frost Robe :Level 40 - Royal Squire's Robe :Level 43 - Royal Squire's Robe +2 :Level 52 - Tactician Magician's Coat +2 :Level 53 - Silken Coat/Magi Coat :Level 56 - Shaman's Cloak :Level 58 - Warlock's Tabard :Level 59 - Vermillion Cloak :Level 70 - Hydra Doublet (Dynamis - Tavnazia) :Level 72 - Chasuble :Level 73 - Crimson Scale Mail (Abjuration from Aspidochelone) :Level 74 - Duelist's Tabard :Level 74 - Warlock's Tabard +1 :Level 75 - Duelist's Tabard +1 :Level 75 - Goliard Saio (Level 80 Nyzul Isle Investigation NM's) 'Hands' :Level 1 - Bronze Mittens or RSE :Level 7 - Leather Gloves :Level 10 - Scale Finger Gauntlets :Level 11 - Zealot's Mitts :Level 27 - Devotee's Mitts +1 :Level 27 - Elder's Bracers (Galka RSE) :Level 27 - Magna Gauntlets/Magna Gloves (Elvaan RSE) :Level 27 - Savage Gauntlets (Mithra RSE) :Level 50 - Storm Gages :Level 53 - Silken Cuffs/Magi Cuffs :Level 54 - Warlock's Gloves :Level 56 - Magical Mitts :Level 62 - Dune Bracers (Galka RSE2) :Level 62 - Marine F Gloves/Marine M Gloves (Hume RSE2) :Level 62 - Wood Gauntlets/Wood Gloves (Elvaan RSE2) :Level 72 - Duelist's Gloves :Level 72 - Errant Cuffs/Mahatma Cuffs :Level 73 - Crimson Finger Gauntlets :Level 74 - Warlock's Gloves +1 :Level 75 - Duelist's Gloves +1 :Level 75 - Morrigan's Cuffs 'Legs' :Level 1 - Bronze Subligar or RSE :Level 7 - Leather Trousers :Level 10 - Scale Cuisses :Level 15 - Federation Slops :Level 31 - Custom Pants/Custom Slacks (Hume RSE) :Level 31 - Elder's Braguette (Galka RSE) :Level 31 - Savage Loincloth (Mithra RSE) :Level 31 - Magna F Chausses/Magna M Chausses (Elvaan RSE) :Level 42 - Frog Trousers :Level 70 - Volunteer's Brais :Level 71 - Vendor's Slops :Level 72 - Jet Seraweels :Level 72 - Wise Braconi :Level 72 - Yigit Seraweels :Level 73 - Duelist's Tights :Level 74 - Warlock's Tights +1 :Level 75 - Duelist's Tights +1 :Level 75 - Goliard Trews :Level 75 - Morrigan's Slops 'Feet' :Level 1 - Bronze Leggings :Level 7 - Leather Highboots :Level 10 - Scale Greaves :Level 15 - Republic Leggings :Level 20 - Baron's Pigaches :Level 25 - Kingdom Clogs :Level 29 - Custom F Boots/Custom M Boots (Hume RSE) :Level 29 - Elder's Sandals (Galka RSE) :Level 29 - Magna M Ledelsens/Magna F Ledelsens (Elvaan RSE) :Level 35 - Mannequin Pumps :Level 41 - Inferno Sabots :Level 47 - Spirit Moccasins :Level 52 - Warlock's Boots :Level 53 - Pigaches/Magi Pigaches :Level 62 - Dune Sandals (Galka RSE2) :Level 62 - River Gaiters (Mithra RSE2) :Level 62 - Wood M Ledelsens/Wood F Ledelsens (Elvaan RSE2) :Level 68 - Ataractic Solea :Level 71 - Duelist's Boots :Level 72 - Arborist Nails :Level 72 - Errant Pigaches/Mahatma Pigaches :Level 73 - Crimson Greaves :Level 74 - Warlock's Boots +1 :Level 75 - Duelist's Boots +1 :Level 75 - Morrigan's Pigaches 'Waist' :Level 14 - Friar's Rope :Level 20 - Mohbwa Sash/Mohbwa Sash +1 :Level 28 - Shaman's Belt :Level 40 - Qiqirn Sash/Qiqirn Sash +1 :Level 44 - Powerful Rope :Level 50 - Desert Stone (Galka) :Level 50 - Forest Stone (Elvaan) :Level 50 - Jungle Stone (Mithra) :Level 50 - Ocean Stone (Hume) :Level 50 - Steppe Stone (Tarutaru) :Level 70 - Desert Rope (Galka) :Level 70 - Forest Rope (Elvaan) :Level 70 - Jungle Rope (Mithra) :Level 70 - Ocean Rope (Hume) :Level 70 - Steppe Rope (Tarutaru) :Level 71 - Al Zahbi Sash :Level 71 - Hierarch Belt :Level 72 - Immortal's Sash 'Back' :Level 4 - Rabbit Mantle :Level 7 - Cape :Level 10 - Mist Silk Cape :Level 17 - Lizard Mantle :Level 20 - Variable Cape :Level 32 - Black Cape/Black Cape +1 :Level 32 - White Cape/White Cape +1 :Level 39 - Tundra Mantle :Level 42 - Lucent Cape :Level 43 - Red Cape/Red Cape +1 :Level 44 - Aurora Mantle/Aurora Mantle +1 :Level 50 - Esoteric Mantle :Level 50 - Storm Cape :Level 55 - Federal Army Mantle :Level 60 - Intensifying Cape :Level 60 - Invigorating Cape :Level 60 - Miraculous Cape :Level 65 - Lamia Mantle/Lamia Mantle +1 :Level 67 - Empowering Mantle/Empowering Mantle +1 :Level 68 - Blue Cape/Blue Cape +1 :Level 71 - Rainbow Cape/Prism Cape :Level 73 - Altruistic Cape :Level 73 - Errant Cape/Mahatma Cape 'Neck' :Level 7 - Justice Badge :Level 10 - Republican Bronze Medal :Level 20 - Black Silk Neckerchief :Level 26 - Holy Phial :Level 38 - Spirit Torque :Level 40 - Mohbwa Scarf/Mohbwa Scarf +1 :Level 48 - Promise Badge :Level 50 - Beak Necklace/Beak Necklace +1 :Level 60 - Grandiose Chain :Level 60 - Enlightened Chain :Level 61 - Philomath Stole :Level 65 - Republican Gold Medal :Level 70 - Uggalepih Pendant :Level 70 - Morgana's Choker 'Ring' :Level 1 - Hermit's Ring :Level 1 - San d'Orian Ring :Level 1 - Windurstian Ring :Level 10 - Astral Ring :Level 10 - Eremite's Ring :Level 10 - Saintly Ring :Level 30 - Tamas Ring :Level 36 - Solace Ring :Level 36 - Wisdom Ring :Level 40 - Ether Ring :Level 40 - Electrum Ring :Level 40 - Mana Ring :Level 40 - Vilma's Ring :Level 51 - Serket Ring :Level 54 - Genius Ring :Level 54 - Serenity Ring :Level 61 - Vivian Ring :Level 63 - Jelly Ring :Level 69 - Serene Ring :Level 72 - Communion Ring :Level 72 - Omniscient Ring :Level 74 - Snow Ring :Level 74 - Aqua Ring 'Earring' :Level 10 - Energy Earring :Level 30 - Morion Earring :Level 50 - Antivenom Earring :Level 50 - Insomnia Earring :Level 60 - Phantom Earring :Level 72 - Magnetic Earring :Level 75 - Loquacious Earring